


sunkissed

by mrdaikichi



Series: mx oneshots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, sunny and happy, what more could u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdaikichi/pseuds/mrdaikichi
Summary: It had become their thing, lately. Early morning cuddles.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: mx oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> you may ask, is this based completely on that one cuddly joohyuk morning moment from mx on vacation............... and i say..... hell yeah lmao enjoyyy

It had become their thing, lately. Early morning cuddles.

Where most people would stretch, yawn, and slowly slide into wakefulness, Jooheon tended to wake up startled and all-at-once, especially if you shook him, poked him, or said his name in anything more than a whisper. It was something the rest of them had learned early on, and adapted to; they usually let him wake up on his own, slowly and quietly. On days with strict schedules, he’d set a loud alarm and practically fall out of bed when it blasted him awake. So it went.

Until one night when Minhyuk had crept into his bed and woken up in the morning with a numb arm trapped under his head, not daring to move for fear of pulling him from sleep. Jooheon always looked _scared_ when he woke up, breath rapid and eyes wide, and it made all of Minhyuk’s protective instincts kick in. So he moved as slowly and carefully as he could, soothing him with soft touches and whispers like he was a frightened kitten, and it worked.

(Jooheon had blinked his eyes open, slowly, and Minhyuk had suddenly been reminded of all the reasons he was in love.)

Today, when Minhyuk’s dreams faded into reality and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, it took him a minute to remember they were filming for their Seezn show. His phone lit up with a silent notification: 10:20 a.m.

He ran a hand through his hair and crawled across the heated floor over to where Jooheon was curled into a ball under his blanket. His face was sweetly calm in sleep, forehead smooth and unlined, rosebud lips parted ever-so-slightly, eyelashes dusting his cheeks with soft shadows. The blanket rose and fell with his every breath. Minhyuk reached out to brush a thumb over his cheekbone, let his fingers slide down his cheek, explored the warmth under the collar of his pajama shirt.

Jooheon sighed, a tiny annoyed crease appearing between his eyebrows as he shifted away from Minhyuk’s touch. Minhyuk giggled.

“Heyyyy, Lee Jooheon. Are you avoiding me?”

“Maybe,” Jooheon mumbled. He raised a sleepy, drunkenly swaying hand to fend off Minhyuk’s touches.

“Why, baby?” Minhyuk said, a teasing lilt to his voice. Strictly speaking, this was outside the realm of typically allowed reality show behavior, but they’d probably cut it. He wouldn’t be surprised if they cut this whole sequence.

Jooheon reached up to rub at his eyes before opening them, squinting against weak sunlight. “Sleepy,” he said in answer, before pulling a pillow over his face. “And warm.”

Minhyuk slid his fingers into Jooheon’s dye-dry hair and rubbed soothing circles over his scalp, humming a jingle from a commercial.

“Your voice is pretty,” came Jooheon’s muffled voice from under the pillow.

“What?” Minhyuk couldn’t keep a smile out of his voice, leaning down to try and peek at him.

“You heard me,” Jooheon said, and he reached out and pulled the covers aside.

“Are you embarrassed?” Minhyuk asked, gleefully, climbing in next to him. “Hi, baby.” He lifted the pillow away.

“Hi,” Jooheon said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and dimpling his cheek. Minhyuk grinned back and wriggled close to kiss him, soft and sweet, dissolving into giggles in seconds.

“Shut up, shut up,” Jooheon whispered, laughing, reaching up to steady Minhyuk’s face before kissing him silent. His hands were almost feverishly warm, Minhyuk thought, and the rest of him, too, as he slid his hands under Jooheon’s shirt to settle at his waist.

They broke apart, breathing each other in for a few seconds. It was moments like this, Minhyuk thought, when the sun gave Jooheon a little halo and he was warm and pliant in his arms, blinking at him with pretty, sparkly eyes, that he wanted to memorize and revisit again and again. He kissed the tip of Jooheon’s nose and watched his eyes flutter closed in surprise.

This was a dream he’d never wake up from.


End file.
